


KaiSoo Au (25th oct. 18)

by pebblegirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebblegirl/pseuds/pebblegirl
Summary: One and a half years ago...





	1. Chapter 1

**"I don't remember the last time I ate this much..."** , Baekhyun says, rubbing his tummy as he tries to catch up with Kyungsoo's pace who seems to be fine, despite eating way more than him, **"I really admire you for being a gluttonous skinny bitch."**

 

**"Oh please, I'm not even halfway through. My mom made sure to get us snacks, like a whole suitcase full of sweet and salty things."**

**"I give you a week."**

**"Nah this time it's less than usual. So 4 to 5 days and ithe suitcase is as empty as my soul."** Baekhyun smilingly shakes his head and links arms with Kyungsoo.

 

The two are on the way to their dorm, happy to be reunited after the semester break they had. But their smiles don't last long.

**"Oh, shoot me in the ass."**

**"Calm down, Kyungsoo. I'm over him."**

**"So what? I hate him, that heartbreaking fucker."**

 

Jongin and Sehun come towards the entrance of the dorm, reaching it in the same moment as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. All 4 guys stop in there tracks and both sides refuse to go in first. And the only reason or tension is no one but Kyungsoo. Jongin gives Baekhyun a little smile.

 

**"Hey Baekhyun."**

**"Hey."**

**"You look good."**

**"So do you."** , Baekhyun says, smiling in response before he looks to Sehun,

**"What's up Sehun? Long time no see."**

**"Indeed, Byun!"** , he smirks, giving the smaller a fist bumb. And Kyungsoo can't understand how everyone is so calm despite their past history. He doesn't even look at the tall males, his eyes wandering around in the darkness of the dawn until Jongin breaks the silence.

**"Hello to you too, Kyungsoo."**

 

**/Don't talk to me./**

Kyungsoo can't stand the sight of the man who broke his best friend's heart. And Jongin couldn't stand the fact to be forgiven by Baekhyun yet hated by Kyungsoo.

 

Sehun walks up to the smaller and pokes his cheek:

**"Kyungsoo, don't be rude."**

**"I'm not rude. This is the nicest me you will ever see around that guy."**

 

**/Ouch./**

 

Jongin notices Baekhyun's apologizing look and shakes his head. Kyungsoo's behavior isn't unusual, especially when it comes to Baekhyun, his best friend. But it happened almost 8 mont's ago and everyone, including Baekhyun are already over it. Why can't he just accept the fact that it's all cool now?

 

Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo closer, pinching him as a warning as he asks:

**"Are you two in this dorm?"**

**"Yeah, luckily in the same room with Jongin."**

**"Cool, we're also in the same room."**

 

While Sehun and Baekhyun try to overplay the awkward situation but Kyungsoo's glare is just undeniably strong. He removes Baekhyun's arm and says:

**"I'm going upstairs. You can stay."**

 

**"I'm sorry, he's quite protective when it comes to me…"**

**"It's okay. I don't deserve less."** , Jongin says, smiling at the guy he used to be together with.

**"No Jongin. We didn't have a rough break up or something like that. And honestly dating for 5 months isn't that long, is it? Yes, I was sad… but I am really over it. I think we can consider each other as friends, am I wrong?"**

 

A hand is reaching out for Jongin, for peace and friendship which he gladly takes.

Yes, dating Baekhyun was a mistake but not because of Baekhyun, who was the most caring person he knows.

It is because Jongin never really loved him.

His heart never belonged to him.

 

 

 

 


	2. ChanBaek meets

Baekhyun looks at his watch. It's not too late but he feels like going back to Kyungsoo already.

**"I should go back to my room. Kyungsoo is probably waiting for me."**

**"He could've just join us though…"** , Sehun says, his gaze meeting Jongin's who looks at his friend as if he's begging him to stop already but Sehun just shrugs.

 

**/It's true though…/**

 

**"I'm really sorry about his behavior. He actually is a tiny soft soul but I guess he still sees Jongin as the monster who broke my heart… Jongin, don't let it get to you, okay? We're cool now and he will understand it sooner or later."**

 

Jongin smiles and nods, waving at Baekhyun one last time before he leaves.

 

°

 

With a smile on the lips and a peaceful heart, Baekhyun leaves his ex-boyfriend's dorm room to go back to his own. He feels bad about leaving Kyungsoo behind alone and picks up the pace to finally being able to cuddle his way to forgiveness.

 

**"My keys… where are my keys?"** , Baekhyun mumbles, first looking at his front pockets, then the back pockets, only to realize that Kyungsoo took them since he came later than Baekhyun and hadn't had the chance to get his own.

 

Baekhyun knocks on the door, his lips still wearing a smile, a soft one. He holds his breath, eyes widened and jaw dropped as he sees his dear friend Junmyeon standing in the door, grinning at him.

 

**"Myeonie!!"** , Baekhyun screeches, throwing his arms around Junmyeon and jumpin up and down, **"When did you arrive? Wait are you in the same dorm? Aw, I missed you so much!"**

 

**"I missed you too, Baekkie!"**

The two friends keep hugging each other until Kyungsoo comes and pulls them apart.

**"Okay, okay, time out! I'm getting jealous…"**

**"Oh stop, you little baby. Group hug!"**

 

Finally done with all the love shows, the friends walk inside.

**"So… how was it at your ex-boyfriend's room?"** , Junmyeon asks, eyes narrowed as he sips on his drink. Baekhyun gasps and looks at Kyungsoo.

 

**"You can't stop talking, right?!"**

**"No. You would tell Jun anyway."** , Kyungsoo says, blowing a kiss to Baekhyun who can't help but laugh tiredly.

 

**"It was nice. Like a second closure maybe? But we are friends now, that's all that matters."**

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to say much about it, especially about Jongin. If Baekhyun is fine, it should be okay…

 

The sound of the bathroom door unlocking, manages to capture Baekhyun's attention. He turns back to his friends.

**"Who..?"**

**"Jun's best friend. The one who studied abroad, remember?"**

**"Ah…"**

 

Baekhyun stands up to greet Junmyeon's friend.

 

**/Cute…/**

 

Chanyeol looks at the short blonde male in front of him who smiles softly as he reaches out a welcoming hand. He is immediately smitten by the boy's appearance, his soft features, fluffy hair and small height.

 

**"Hi, I am Baekhyun! It's nice to finally meet you."**

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's warm hand and feels how his boddy goes weak under the smaller's touch.

**"H-hi, Baekhyun… I'm Chanyeol."**

 


	3. Throwback To The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One and a half years ago...

It's Kyungsoo's first semester.

 

"I wish we could share a room…", Baekhyun pouts as he shoves a spoon full of his rice in his mouth.

The two weren't really happy that they ended up staying with different people but at least their roommates were kind boys. Kyungsoo stayed with Sehun and Baekhyun with Junmyeon.

"Don't remind me... and it's just the first week."

They sigh simultanously. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun couldn't live without each other. They never did and it would probably stay like this forever because Baekhyun was all Kyungsoo needed in order to be happy. WAS.

"We should still make friends, Soo… Junmyeon's in my department, luckily. But you and Sehun have different majors. Do you feel lonely?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. Of course he does. Especially when Sehun talks on the phone.

"I only do when he talks to his "best friend" on the phone. So quite a lot."

"His best friend?"

Kyungsoo nods, swallows his food and answers: "His friend is moving into the dorms next week. Apparently he was abroad and "can't make it" until next Monday. Imagine being this rich."

Baekhyun laughs as he steals one of Kyungsoo's fries.

"Hey it's not like you're poor, Mr. All-Apple. You literally can't use any other brand."

"Well true.", he hums, taking a few sips from his milk tea as he sees two guys approaching from the corner of his eyes. He curiously turns his head to them. It's Sehun and...

"Yo, Kyungsoo!"

"Sup, Sehun."

Kyungsoo glances over to the unknown guy who is already captivated by the smallers presence He simply gazes at him without looking anywhere else. Kyungsoo frowns and looks back to Sehun, asking: "Who..?"

"This is my best friend I've been telling you about! Say hi to Jongin!"

* * *

 It has been a few weeks already and Kyungsoo is sure that there is something between him and Jongin, something more than friendship. At first it was weird to see him show up every single day. But Kyungsoo eventually got used to it. No, he actually was looking forward to it. Everytime he visits, everytime he gets to see Jongin's beautiful smile his heart feels like exploding.

"I'm back!", Kyungsoo enters his room, looking around to find Sehun. He finds Jongin instead and bites his lips to hide his smile.

"Hey, Jongin. Where's Sehun?"

"Hey, little one.", he responds, smiling at the smaller as he gets up from Sehun's bed to come closer, "Sehun's out right now. But I'm here, if that's okay?"

"Sure! I mean I like it when you're around."

"Good.", Jongin says as he pulls Kyungsoo to his bed by the hand. 

_Calm down... please don't be so loud. Goddamn heart!_

"You sit down, I make coffee for us."

_Ew._

Kyungsoo can't bring himself to tell Jongin that he hates coffee because he always gets so exited to show the smaller his coffee brewing skills. 

"When's Sehun coming back?"

"You want him to be back so soon?"

"Not really.", Kyungsoo mutters, shrugging as he looks through his phone. He secretly takes a few pics of Jongin and smiled, satisfied with the outcome. He then got a message.

"Hey, Jongin. Baekhyun is coming over, is that okay for you?"

"Sure."

_No..._

It's not like Jongin doesn't like Baekhyun… He'd just rather be alone with Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Soo…" 

"Hm?"

It's a Friday night and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo went out for a drink. Baekhyun drank a little more than usual. He feels dizzy and warm and ready to tell Kyungsoo what has been on his mind for a while.

"I... I have something to tell you. Something I think my best friend should know."

"Tell me Baek.", Kyungsoo hums, patting his best friend's head.

Baekhyun takes a sip of his beer before he holds the bottle against his cheek, enjoying the cooling effect of the glass. He then looks at Kyungsoo.

"Soo… I think I'm in love."

"What?! You're in love?? Who? When?? How?!"

"Sshh!!"

Baekhyun giggles and covers Kyungsoo's lips.

"Stop yelling idiot!"

"Oh my god, Baek I am such a happy mother right now! Who is it?"

He looks around before he leans closer.

"You can't tell him okay?"

"I won't, now say it!"

"It's... Jongin."

Kyungsoo didn't think much about it. Once he let's the distance grow between him and Jongin it would be okay... right? He simply can't do this to Baekhyun. No, not to Baekhyun. He forces a smile on his lips.

"I'm so happy, baby. I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks boo. Thank you... for... being by my...side."

As soon as Baekhyun makes little snoring sounds Kyungsoo sets his tears free.

_Stop crying… It's not like you love him..._

* * *

"Why are you doing this?! Why are you trying to push me to someone I don't want?!"

"What the--"

Jongin barges into Kyungsoo's and Sehun's room. Luckily their alone once again because Jongin can't put up with this any longer.

"What are you doing here?!"

"No, what in the world are YOU doing?! You told Baekhyun that I like him, too?! Why would you do that when you know that you are the one I--"

"Don't!!", Kyungsoo interrupts the taller by running towards him to cover his lips with his hands, "Jongin, don't... forget it. Forget me."

Jongin carefully removes Kyungsoo's hand and lets their fingers intertwine as he whispers: "I don't want to forget you... I... I can't. I lo--"

"I said don't!"

This time Kyungsoo covers Jongin's mouth with his other hand but the taller takes care of that one as well.

"I can't be with you. Not when my best friend likes you. I can't..."

Jongin clenches his jaw and let's go of Kyungsoo's hands only to cup the smaller's cheeks and press his lips on Kyungsoo's plump ones. Kyungsoo is fast, he immediately pushes him away and covers his own lips this time.

"I said I can't Jongin! I fucking can't!"

The sobs Kyungsoo has been holding back finally escape. His little body shakes, his face drenched in tears. Jongin's as well.

 

"You really don't want me? Is this your final decision?"

"Go away, Jongin."

Jongin's heart drops. He mutters an inaudible "fine" before he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

 


	4. Best Friends

After a few deep breaths and countless times of repeating his thoughts, Kyungsoo finally rings the door. He waits a few seconds and rings it again.

“I’m coming!!”

He’s home…

Kyungsoo feels the nervousness taking over as the steps get louder. He runs his hand through the hair and the door finally opens.

“Mom, I told you to use your keys—“, Baekhyun whines only to being stopped by the overwhelming feelings he feels as he sees his best friend. Eyes widened, Baekhyun tries to understand the situation. Kyungsoo wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to come all the way to Baekhyun. Not after all the dumb things he did…

Kyungsoo lifts his arms, calling for a hug as he says: “Can my best friend finally give me a hug? I hadn’t one for days…”

“W…what are you doing here?”  
“I came to see you, silly. You ran away without talking things out so I had to take over. Can I come in?”

Baekhyun lowers his head and nods, before he walks back into the house, followed by Kyungsoo. The two walk straight into the kitchen, Kyungsoo taking his usual spot at the dining table as Baekhyun takes out their favorite tea and puts on some water.

It’s silent and except for the radio there’s only the sound of Baekhyun sniffling. He couldn’t face Kyungsoo but terribly missed him.

“Aren’t you going to look at me? Baek?”  
“I can’t…”  
“Why?”  
“Because I made you sad. I was mean and made you sad.”, he stutters, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Baek…”, Kyungsoo says, walking over to his crying friend, “This situation makes me even more sad to be honest. Let’s talk. Please…”

“There’s still something I’m mad about, Soo.”  
Baekhyun pours the hot water into cups and places two tea bags in them before he takes places them on the table, waiting for Kyungsoo to sit down as well.

“What is it?”, Kyungsoo asks curiously.

“How… how in the world could you give up on someone you like just because of your friend?!”  
“I—”  
“Am I some kind of special case?! Do you need to put your own happiness into line to make me happy? I feel so shitty Kyungsoo. Knowing that I dated the man you liked… it feels shitty. I am a shitty friend for not noticing what you’ve been going through.”

“Baek…”  
Baekhyun can’t stop his tears.  
“Just imagine if I’d do the same thing to you? What if you’d like the man I like and I would give up on him knowing that he likes me to… how would that make you feel? Kyungsoo. Not only did you take your own happiness but you also pushed me into someone’s arms who didn’t like me for a second. He was a simple crush for me back then, if you would’ve said that you really like him I wouldn’t think twice and cheer for you and him. But you didn’t even talk to me. To your best friend. Your brother… The only outcome of this whole thing was me being heartbroken for a few months but you being heartbroken for nearly 2 years. You didn’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you, Kyungsoo…”

A teardrop falls into Baekhyun’s cup who now sobs uncontrollably. So does Kyungsoo.

“I’m sorry, Soo! So sorry!”  
“Stop it! Stop crying!”  
“You Stop first!”  
“I can’t!”

The best friends just hug and tell each other to stop crying but the whole situation is just too much for them. It takes several minutes and hugs to calm down, both hoarse as they finally talk again.

“Are we good?”, Kyungsoo asks.  
“I don’t know, you tell me. I need you to forgive me.”  
“Of course, dumbass…”  
They smile and hug one last time.

“Soo?”  
“Yes?”  
“Does he make you happy? Is he really in love with you?”

Kyungsoo shyly nods: “He does. And… we really lovw each other, Baek. I’m so—”  
“Fuck, if you apologize one more time I will really choke you! It’s okay. Don’t be sorry… I think all of these things were supposed to happen. I don’t know if I would have Chanyeol if it wasn’t for the time Jongin and I spent together. It… it was never a real relationship and honestly him being in love or not, I shouldn’t care. I really don’t anymore because your happiness is way more important for me.”

“Thank you…”  
Baekhyun smiles in response.  
“Baek?”  
“Yes?”  
“What about you? Are you happy with Chanyeol?”  
Baekhyun smiles once again.  
“Yes. I think he’s the one for me. I love him.”  
“I’m glad.”  
“So am I.”


	5. I love you

 "I can't believe that we'll be sharing a room… thank you dorm lords!"

"How the hell do you know about the dorm lords?!", Kyungsoo laughs loudly as he puts down his suitcase. He then walks over to his boyfriend's bed and sits down right next to him, immediately being pulled into his arms.

 

"I have my ways…"

"You dated my best friend."

"Touché…but when will you stop talking about it?! You know I only loved you."

Kyungsoo grins and pinches his boyfriend's cheeks: "Your cute when you're upset."

Jongin pushes him away to stand up and unpack his stuff.

"You're unpacking already?"

"Nope.", he answers pulling out two shirts, "I'm punishing you."

"No… Jongin, no."

 

An evil laugh rings out in the room and Jongin holds up couple shirts, marked with the inscriptions "I'm His" and "He's mine". Kyungsoo frowns disgustedly and rushes back to his bed. Not in a million years would he wear these.

"Come here, shorty. I bought them just for you."

"Fuck off, skunk! I will never wear that! NEVER EVER!!"

 

Kyungsoo  attempts to kick his boyfriend who steps closer with one of the shirts but Jongin grabs his legs and succeeds to sit on the smaller's thighs. Kyungsoo wriggles and whines as Jongin takes off his shirt, revealing his torso.

"Shit, I am sorely tempted to take you right here and now but this might be my only chance to make you wear this… so stop fighting against it. I'm too heavy."

"Jongin no!!! Please…!!"

 

It's no use, Jongin is really too heavy for Kyungsoo to fight back. He eventually gives in and let Jongin dress him up before he puts on the other shirt. Jongin then pulls Kyungsoo closer to the mirror.

"We're so cute!"

"I hate you, skunk. I really hate you."

"Oh baby, you'll hate me more once we're outside on the campus."

"Over my dead body!!"

 

 

_This… this is so embarassing._

Kyungsoo feels the looks and giggles of other students on him, his face getting redder with every step they take.

"See? It's not that bad."

"Shut up. I hate you. I'm very close to leave your ass.", Kyungsoo grits his teeth as he tries to hide the inscription on his shirt, "Why do you have to embarrass me like that?!"

 

Jongin ignores his boyfriend. Instead, he yells at those who are watching them, saying: "Yes! Yes, he's my boyfriend! Cute, right?"

"Jongin what the--"

"Listen everybody! I, Kim Jongin, love this guy. I love Do Kyungsoo!"

"Oh my god…"

Kyungsoo hides his face behind Jongin's back as a few people clap their hands and some even whistle at them.

 

"I think that's enough for you.", Jongin chuckles and turns around to face Kyungsoo before he cups his face and gently kisses his flustered boyfriend.

"Jongin… not here."

"Hmm, I think this is the perfect place for a kiss."

 

Kyungsoo pushes him away and says:

"You're the worst best boyfriend ever."

"Am I the worst or the best?", Jongin asks, pulling him back into a tight hug.

"Both."

"That's why you love me though."

"True."

"I love you, little one."

Jongin kisses Kyungsoo again, this time surprised that the smaller doesn't fight back but wraps his arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"I love you, too."


End file.
